This proposal describes plans for the Ninth and Tenth Meetings of the New Re-searchers in Statistics and Probability, conferences sponsored by the Institute of Mathematical Statistics (IMS), to be organized by and held for junior researchers. The primary objective is to provide a much needed venue for interaction among new researchers. In contrast with large meetings, this conference will be restricted to 90 participants. Sessions will be followed by discussions and breaks to facilitate interactions. The first proposed conference will take place August 1 - 5, 2006 on the University of Washington campus in Seattle, WA. Housing, meals, and conference facilities will be provided on campus. The Joint Statistical Meetings will be held in Seattle the following week, August 7 - 10, 2006. The second proposed conference will take place in July, 2007 on the University of Utah campus in Salt Lake City, UT, followed by the Joint Statistical Meetings in Salt Lake City, July 29 - August 2, 2007. Both proposed conferences allow for an easy opportunity for participants to attend both conferences. Participants will be statisticians and probabilists who have received their Ph.D. since 2001 or are expecting to receive their degree by 2007. Each participant will present a talk or poster. Topics will include the gamut of statistical research from theory and methods to applications. Efforts will be made to attract researchers from Biostatistics. There will be four senior speaker sessions in which topics of particular interest to new researchers will be presented. Three panel discussions during the conference will cover the topics of journal publications, opportunities in statistical laboratories, and funding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]